Oh Baby
by KrRcksMySx
Summary: Billy Black muses about his teenage son's pregnancy with Leah Clearwater. One shot! BLACKWATER


I thought of this a while ago, I thought I wonder what Jacob's dad would think if Jake knocked up Leah, However I said it a little more eloquently in the story haha. I liked how it started but not how it ended up. Anyways, let me know what you think!

* * *

Sue opened the door and the wafting scent of fresh baked bread assaulted my nose,wrapping itself around my nose, almost caressing it. I looked up at my son, my boy that was running around as a five-year-old what seemed like just yesterday; he was still a baby to me. And as he craned his neck to look over Sue's shoulder, with an excited look on his face, it started to sink in that this baby of mine was going to have his own baby with the girl we were here to see.

I remember her from years ago. That little girl that was friends with my daughter, that little girl with the stringy black hair playing dolls with my girls. That little girl with the green eyes of her dad, my friend, Harry, God rest his soul. But now as I walked into the kitchen, i found her sitting on the counter, kicking her legs back and forth, and balancing a bowel of cereal on her protruding stomach. Her face lite up when she saw Jacob, despite the spoon in her mouth.

She looked quite a sight. She wasn't wearing maternity clothes like her cousin did, but a T-shirt stretched tight across her stomach, and cut-off jean shorts ragged at the ends.

She hopped off the counter and a bit of milk spilled out of the bowel and splashed on the floor. She ignored it and waddled over to Jacob. She wiped the back of her hand over her mouth, getting rid of the dribble of milk traveling down her chin, before greeting him.

"Hey." She said with her mouthful. She had a smile stretched across her face and seemed to glow. Looking a and watching the two of them interact made me reminiscent of my late wife Sarah. The last time she was pregnant was with Jacob. She looked a lot like he does, with the same chocolate eyes and russet skin. And she had the same look on her face that Leah has now.

I know, from constantly having all of the boys over at my house, that most of them don't really consider Leah to be the sweetest and most feminine girl. And that's putting it lightly. So I was a little worried when Jake told me Leah was having his baby, but the fact that she is also a shape-shifter and they are both still barely adults worried me too.

Jacob leaned over Leah's stomach and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey beautiful." He said back to her. Leah took another mouthful of cereal and then set her bowel down on the counter. Sue took out a loaf of bread from the oven and set it to cool before she came behind me and pushed me into their living room and sat down in a chair near me before motioning to the two love-birds to come sit with us.

Jacob flopped down on the couch opposite Sue and I and held out his arms to help Leah squat down to the couch. It really was a very sweet and tender moment to watch my son help a very pregnant Leah sit down next to him and then her cuddle up to him and the both of them lay their hands on her stomach.

I smiled and looked at Sue who was beaming with pride. Which I could understand, since Leah wasn't even supposed to be able to have children and now her mother and her could have great bonding time with this pregnancy.

Sue was the first to say something, she was going on about names she and Leah had been thinking about for the baby but I was just mesmerized by the way Jacob and Leah interacted with each other. It was very evident that this baby was not the product of some one-night-stand. They were obviously in a very strong and loving relationship.

I was proud of my son for his commitment to Leah, he probably didn't have to take care of all of this when he just turned nineteen. Jacob then spoke up.

"I just wanted the both of you to be here as we announce that, well, Leah and I are getting married." He told us and I was ecstatic. I always wanted my son to find this kind of love and adoration. He was going to have a family of his own. And even though I don't want to admit it, he is very mature and I know he's a grown man. I know he would take great care of that little girl.

Sue was hugging Leah, and Leah looked like she wanted her mom to go fly a kite. Jacob was laughing and Sue just kept gushing about how wonderful everything was. I looked over at Jake and our eyes met. He held my gaze for a while and then started talking to Sue about their plans.

The evening went by fairly soundly and after we were all done with dinner Jake and I were going to head home. I said goodbye to sue and waved at Leah as Jake helped me into the car. I watched as he went back up to the porch and gave Leah a very passionate kiss and then came back to the car to drive us home.

The car ride was quiet for a while, and then my curiosity got the better of me. "So you and Leah are pretty serious, huh?" I asked him as the houses and trees flew past. Jacob looked at me for a second, and then back at the road and then smiled that famous, Jacob Black, grin everyone always remarks on. I kept watching him and then he finally spoke up.

"Yeah, we are. We're in love I guess you could say." He said and I smiled. He was so young, my little man.

"In a year from now, your going to look back and then your going to think, wow! I barely remember what it was like before." I told him remembering what I thought after I had my kids. Your life really does change, and you never get back that sweetness you had with your wife. It's always rushed whenever you try to have sex or anything for that matter, because in a few seconds you know that your kid is going to start crying or come bursting through the door.

But I know, Jacob will find that out soon enough.


End file.
